Time to Kill
Setting: Charmcaster and Darkstars castle in Ledgerdomain.(Continued from Ready for Action) Stryker: (Talking to himself) I'm sorry dad. I can't wait any longer. Hitreya! (He uses a spell to summon the Door to Everywhere.) Stryker: (Arrives to Earth and notices a man driving a truck) (He walks in front of the truck) Trucker: Whoa! (He slams on the brakes and the car stops) Stryker: Get out! Trucker: How cute. A kid playing car jacker. Stryker: (Slams the Omntrix) Eye Guy: BOO! Trucker: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!! (He jumps out of the truck) Eye Guy: I don't want you telling anyone. (He freezes the trucker and the reverts to Stryker) Stryker: You should have just given it to me. It should be easy to find Ben. (He drives to Bellwood searching for Ben's home. He eventually notices a gate with the Omnitrix symbol on it and a large statue with the words 'Ben 10,000 on it) Bingo. (He gets out of the truck) The gate is locked! Oh well. Atem Forcem! (The gate is force open) (Inside Ben's home) Gwen: Kevin did you hear that? Kevin: It was nothing. Go back to sleep. Gwen: No! Something is out there! I sense it! Kevin: Fine I'll check it out. I hate house sitting! (Kevin walks outside and notices Stryker) Go home kid! Stryker: Where is Ben?! Kevin: He is not here! Stryker: I know you! Your Kevin Levin! Kevin: Finally someone recognizes a real hero! Stryker: Not really. Vitalis Eruptum! (Suddenly plants start to wrap around Kevin) Kevin: Hey! Gwen: (Walks outside) Eratico! (The plants are destroyed) Stryker: And you must be Gwen Tennyson. Gwen: Yeah. Who are you? Stryker: Its a secret! (He slams the Omnitrix and transforms into ) Kevin and Gwen: What?! Benmummy: Are you suprised?! Kevin: Yeah! Benmummy: It doesn't matter. You will both be dead soon. Gwen: What did we ever do to you? Benmummy: You helped kill my Uncle Hex! Kevin: Uncle? Gwen: Your Charmcaster and Darkstars son?! Benmummy: Yep. I am a master magician and I weild the Omnitrix. There is no way you can defeat me! Kevin: Want to bet? (He absorbs concrete) Benmummy: (He stretches his arm out, grabs Kevin, then tosses him into Ben's statue) Ha Ha Ha Gwen: Ocktoon Eradiko! (The statue of Ben comes to life) Benmummy: Crud. Statue: ROAR! Benmummy: (Wraps bandages around Ben's mailbox and tosses it at the statue) Not a scratch! Gwen: (Creates a shield of manna around Benmummy) Benmummy: Let me out! (Benmummy bangs on the shield and destroys it) Statue: (Grabs Benmummy and shakes him) Benmummy: I'm gonna hurl! (Benmummy shapeshifts which frees him from the statues grasp) Miracle: (Walks outside) Mom! Dad! What is going on?! Benmummy: (Stares at Miracle) Kevin: Stop looking at my daughter! Gwen: Ditto! Miracle: Is that Ben? Benmummy: No. Kevin: Get back inside! (Suddenly the Door to Everywhere apears, Charmcaster, Darkstar, and a dozen Rock Monsters exit the door) Darkstar: Son! Come here! Benmummy: Mom? Dad? I'm kinda busy! (He shouts while fighting the statue) Darkstar: Take down the stone. (He orders the Rock Monsters to destroy the statue) Charmcaster: Hello Gwen. Hello Kevin. Gwen: Hope! Charmcaster: Don't ever call me that! Kevin: We will call you whatever we want to witch! Darkstar: Your lucky I'm not hungry. Miracle: Who are they? Charmcaster: We are your parents old friends. Gwen: Friends?! Never! (The statue falls to the ground) Darkstar: Son! Revert back now! Benmummy: But Dad! Darkstar: No buts! Kevin: Ha Ha butts. Gwen: Kevin don't embarass me! Benmummy: (Reverts back to Stryker) Miracle: (Stares at Stryker) Charmcaster: We are leaving! (She summons the Door to Everywhere. Darkstar, Stryker, the Rock Monsters, and herself return to Ledgerdomain) Kevin: Were you staring at Stryker?! Miracle: No! Gwen: I saw you! I sensed the hormones! Miracle: Ummm........ Well Kevin: Never talk to this boy! Gwen: We have to tell Ben! This guy has an Omnitrix. (Meanwhile in Ledgerdomain) Charmcaster: Why did you leave without our permission? Stryker: I thought I was powerful enough to take on Ben Tennyson. Charmcaster: You where not even strong enough to take on his lackies! Stryker: I'm sorry. I wanted to avenge Uncle Hex's death. Darkstar: You can do that later! You need training! Charmcaster: We saw you staring at there daughter. Stryker: I was not! Charmcaster: Tell the truth or I will make you tell the truth. Stryker: Fine! I was staring! Okay! Darkstar: Don't get any ideas son. I once hooked up with Gwen. Worst mistake I ever made. Stryker: Fine. Darkstar: Now go to bed. It has been a long night. To be continued....... Characters *Stryker Morningstar *Michael Morningstar a.k.a. Darkstar *Hope Morningstar a.k.a. Charmcaster *Kevin Ethan Levin *Gwen Tennyson Levin *Miracle Levin *Trucker *Ben Tennyson Statue *Rock Monsters Aliens Used *Eye Guy *Benmummy Category:Episode Category:Episodes in Stryker 10